DDPC23
is the 23rd episode of the season Doki Doki! Pretty Cure, and also the 460th episode of the Pretty Cure all series. Synopsis The episode begins with Regina who got angry at Cure Ace. She started to attack Ace, but Ace dodged her. Then Cure Ace performed Ace Shot, on her, this made Regina then fall down as she was badly hurt. Mana saw it, and started coming over at Regina but Bel took her. Regina saw Mana, and then got angry at her, and started shouting that it was their fault. Mana started to cry about Regina, then Cure Ace came at her, and took her Lovead, and told her that she would give it back, once she had learned how to behave herself, and should not cry about these things. Meanwhile, at the Former Trump Kingdom, the Selfish King, was healing Regina, and then he called out his two other members, Gula, and Leva. The Selfish King told them to attack the Cures, they left, and this made Pell got crazy. Then at the town, Mana's family were packing things up, and needed help. Rikka, and Makoto then started helping. While Mana, was alone in her room, as she was sad about Regina. Sharuru then came at her and wanted to give her a cake, but she still was sad. Suddenly, Mana's mother arrived, with Ai-chan. She told her to take care of her for a while, Mana then smiled, and used a Instrument Lovead. Then they, started walking around and saw how people were happy for this festival. While walking, Mana thought she saw Regina walking around the festival, then Mana started to chase her. Mana found that Regina wasn't there, but there was a mysterious girl and she told Mana to be careful of things which were going on and that Mana should watch out for people around her. Meanwhile at Makoto was busy signing autographs and she then stopped two boys then started to get sad, and think about why they didn't they get Makoto's signature. Suddenly, Leva and Gula showed up summoned and two Jikochuus. Makoto, Rikka, and Alice transformed into Cures. They started fighting but, they were too strong. Leva used his hat as a cutter, and the Cures could dodge it, but Guro wanted to eat the Cures. Without Mana as Cure Heart, the rest of the Cures got defeated easily. Then Mana heard their friends' shouting, and then went to their aid even though she couldn't transform. She used an umbrella to stop the ink spray and seeing this the mysterious girl gave Mana her Lovead back. Mana transformed, and then the mysterious girl transformed into Cure Ace. Cure Ace, and Heart paired up, and started fighting. While fighting more, Cure Ace performed Ace Shot, and Cure Heart performed Heart Shoot. Then suddenly, the two Jikochuus got purified. Cure Ace then left as she said goodbye and said that they have along way to go before they are up her level. This surprised the Cures. Main Events *Mana meets a Mysterious Schoolgirl who transforms into Cure Ace and reveals herself to the other cures. *Cure Ace uses her attack Ace Shot for the first time. *Leva and Gula appear for the first time. *Ai uses some kind of magic, so Mana's family think she is Mana's little sister. *Cure Heart Awakens Her Power Characters Cures *Aida Mana / Cure Heart *Hishikawa Rikka / Cure Diamond *Yotsuba Alice / Cure Rosetta *Kenzaki Makoto / Cure Sword *Madoka Aguri / Cure Ace Mascots *Sharuru *Raquel *Lance *Dabyi *Ai Villains *Leva *Gula *Regina *Bel *Ira *Marmo *Selfish King *Jikochuu Trivia *This is the second time two Jikochuus have been summoned, the first time was in DDPC01. **Although, in the first episode the two Jikochuu were summoned by two people, the second pair was summoned by one person simultaneously. *This is the first time we see a cure in civilian form who does not instantly introduce herself and simply transforms in front of the other cures. **This is still somewhat similar to Milk's introduction as Mimino Kurumi/Milky Rose as Milk tries to remain a "mysterious heroine" for abit. Gallery Liva.appears.png|Leva New.villain.02.png|Gula Vlcsnap-2013-07-07-16h14m28s232.png|Cure Ace explains Precure 22245723.jpg|The mysterious schoolgirl holding her partner, Ai-Chan. Ace.endcard.jpg|This episode's ending card. DDPC23.Jikochūs.jpg|This episode's two Jikochuus. Cure Heart Power Up.jpg|Cure Heart Power Up Wall doki 23 1 S.jpg|This episode's wallpaper, from Pretty Cure Online. Category:Doki Doki! Pretty Cure Category:Episodes Category:Doki Doki! Pretty Cure episodes